


Legacy

by notallbees



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Flirting, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy Kink, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: "Come now, Lorenz," Claude replied, winking at him. "You know I'd never be so indelicate as to gossip about that."Lorenz rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't.""Besides, where would I find the time?""I've heard the act itself can be achieved quite quickly," Lorenz said, picking up his cup again and sipping his tea.Claude and Lorenz discuss their potential future heirs, and Lorenz has an interesting dream about it.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734589
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=273372).

Lorenz was in the kitchens indulging in a late-night cup of tea to soothe his nerves when there was a knock at the open door. He glanced up to find Claude standing in the doorway, looking weary and rumpled, and smiled at him over his cup.

"Claude. Would you like some?"

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Claude asked, already taking the seat opposite. 

Lorenz shook his head. "Not at all." He turned and reached behind him for a second cup. "Long day?"

Claude sighed. "Aren't they all?" He watched idly as Lorenz poured him a cup of tea, then accepted it with muttered thanks. "One of my lieutenants has just resigned."

"Resigned?" Lorenz asked, eyes widening.

"With child, by one of the cavalrymen," Claude sighed. He sipped his tea, closing his eyes briefly. "Mm, I needed this, thank you."

Lorenz looked down at his hands. "Have you someone to fill the post?"

Claude hummed an affirmative. "She already suggested a replacement, it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Then it's cause for celebration!" Lorenz said cheerfully. 

"Indeed," Claude replied, with a faint smile. "Just a shame to lose a good officer at a time like this," he added, sighing. "And they must be terrified, bringing a baby into the middle of a war."

"Well, quite," Lorenz said, frowning a little. "But the Goddess works her will, you know. If she has decided that this is the right time…"

Claude chuckled. "If the Goddess decided? I think a hard-won victory and a bottle of strong mead decided the timing on this occasion." He paused, laughing at his joke. "But, I can't say I blame them. There's nothing like a brush with death to put you in the mood."

"Spoken from experience?" Lorenz said archly.

"Come now, Lorenz," Claude replied, winking at him. "You know I'd never be so indelicate as to gossip about that."

Lorenz rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't." 

"Besides, where would I find the time?"

"I've heard the act itself can be achieved quite quickly," Lorenz said, picking up his cup again and sipping his tea. 

Claude chuckled. "Spoken from experience?" he echoed, grinning wickedly. "But, no, I'm sure your assignations are all long, drawn out affairs, with food and wine, music, an hour long poetry reading—"

"Claude," Lorenz chided, hiding his own laughter.

"So many flowers strewn about that it's like trying to bend someone over in a meadow—"

"Claude!"

"Tell me," Claude said, leaning closer and lowering his voice. "Do you ever just give in to the urge and pretend you're both animals? Cows, perhaps?"

"You are incorrigible!" Lorenz cried, helpless with laughter.

"Moo," Claude said, and gave him a roguish wink. "You should warn your paramour to watch out for ants, with all that food and foliage lying around."

Lorenz huffed, heat stealing to his ears and the back of his neck. "You seem awfully invested in my affairs for someone who claims not to have the time for his own."

"Well," Claude began, sitting back in his seat. "Some of those meetings are dreadfully long, I have to think about _something_."

Lorenz glanced away, clicking his tongue to hide his lingering embarrassment. "I certainly do _not_ need to know what you spend our meetings fantasising about."

Claude laughed loudly. "Why not? What do _you_ fantasise about?"

"I—" Lorenz began, then huffed, a reluctant smile tugging at his mouth. "Even if I were spending _valuable meeting time_ on idle fantasy, I certainly would not share it with _you_."

"Why not?" Claude pouted at him. "I'm a good listener."

Lorenz huffed and rolled his eyes. "You know very well why not." He reached out for the teapot and decanted the last of the well-stewed tea into his and Claude's teacups. "What about after the war?" he prompted, hoping to move Claude off the subject. "Surely you intend to make time then. If only for the purpose of securing your legacy, at some point, necessity—"

"My legacy?" Claude interrupted, a strange look in his eye. 

"Of course," Lorenz said, frowning. "The Riegan bloodline can ill afford another scandal. A proper heir—"

"A scandal like me, you mean," Claude said, his eyes alight.

Lorenz paused and cleared his throat delicately. "My apologies, Claude. That was exceedingly impolte of me."

Claude waved him off. "Nonsense. I've spent my whole life being called a scandal, you know, you'll have to do a lot worse than that to upset me." He grinned. "In fact, I _know_ you've said worse to me, and I don't expect you to apologise for _that_."

Colour tinged Lorenz's cheeks. "All the same."

"All the same," Claude took over, "the legacy I have in mind is far more grand than watching some poor creature waddle around with my get on her."

Lorenz wrinkled his nose, distracted briefly by Claude's deliberately vulgar choice of words, so that he dismissed for a moment their meaning. "You cannot mean—do you not intend to have a child at all?" he asked, blinking at Claude slowly.

Claude laughed, but it sounded hollow. "Perhaps, someday. Though my own scandalous origins have somewhat dulled the shine of the idea."

"It is unlike you to be so shackled by the past," Lorenz said, almost crossly. "I am almost disappointed in you, Claude von Riegan! It is an honour—one of the _greatest_ honours—to be blessed with children. And the importance of ensuring the continuance of one's family…" He trailed off at the realisation that Claude was laughing at him again. "What on earth is so funny?"

"I'm just at a loss that you should be so invested in whether or not I produce an heir," Claude said, grinning. "Perhaps you have a sister you'd like me to meet…"

Lorenz huffed. "If I had, you are the last person I should like her to meet."

"Oh?" Claude winked again. "Then perhaps you'd like to do the honours yourself."

"Do the…?"

"Have my baby, of course," Claude said. 

Lorenz rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Cichol's sake. I might have known it was no use attempting to discuss such a subject with you—"

"I'm flattered by your interest," Claude said, speaking over his protests. "But I'm not sure I'm ready…"

"—care more about making a joke at my expense than you do about honouring your family line—"

"Lorenz," Claude said, interrupting him gently and reaching out to take his hand. He held Lorenz's gaze for several moments, long enough for Lorenz's line of thought to run afoul, stumbling to a halt. 

"Claude," he murmured, staring into Claude's brilliant gaze.

Claude squeezed Lorenz's fingers between his own. "I should be _honoured_ for you to carry my children."

Heat rushed to Lorenz's cheeks again, and he snatched his hand away. "You should be so fortunate, Claude von Riegan," he retorted, and then flushed more deeply. "I mean—" He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, do be quiet."

Claude laughed loudly, though it soon broke off into a yawn. "I suppose I should turn in." He stretched lazily, then rose to his feet. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and Lorenz?"

"Mm?"

"Think of me tonight," Claude said, winking from the doorway. 

Lorenz threw the metal tea caddy at him. 

—

The trouble arose later, once Lorenz had changed for bed and was poring over a book without much interest. Claude's words came back to him, and his face heated before he caught himself. He knew better than to let Claude rile him up that way, and yet he'd played straight into his hands, as if they were still foolish teenagers. Sighing, he pushed aside his annoyance and blew out his candle. 

The next thing Lorenz was aware of, he was sprawled on Claude's bed, with Claude beside him, the two trapped in the warmth of a lazy sunbeam. 

"Are you saying you don't want it?" Claude asked him, turning onto his side to look at him. For some reason he looked just as he did back in their academy days, his hair shorter, his eyes more carefree, his shoulders slimmer. 

Lorenz blinked at him, dazed. "Want what?"

Claude laughed, and laid his hand over Lorenz's stomach, stroking it slowly back and forth. "My seed, growing inside you."

"Oh." Lorenz relaxed back with a smile. "Of course I do."

Claude's hand was between his legs then, and Lorenz realised that his cock wasn't there, instead Claude's fingers were sinking into him, warm and wet between his thighs. 

"You're—I have—"

"A pretty little quim," Claude finished for him, ducking down to get closer to it. "Sweet little thing." He used his mouth to suck on the delicate, sensitive mound, and Lorenz quivered. "All the better for carrying my child."

"Oh, yes," Lorenz moaned, dropping his head back and opening his legs wider. Claude pressed his face into the space provided, licking him eagerly, then plunging his tongue into the damp little hole. "Claude, yes, oh—breed me, lover, please—"

"Oh I will," Claude promised, climbing on top of him. He pulled Lorenz's legs around his waist. "I'm going to make you so full you won't be able to ride."

"Yes," Lorenz sighed happily, and smiled when Claude sank his cock into him. "Oh, my darling, let me have all of you…"

Claude fucked him slowly, his cock filling Lorenz with each thrust. It felt as though it lasted for days, yet it also seemed no time at all before Claude was spending inside him. Lorenz felt it filling him, hot and sticky. It began to spill out of him, leaking out around Claude's cock, and running down Lorenz's thighs to pool on the sheets. More and more filled him, his belly swelling with it. 

"There we go," Claude said, laying a possessive hand over Lorenz's belly as he continued to pump him full of his seed. "Now you'll bear me a nice, strong heir, won't you?"

"Oh yes," Lorenz groaned, tilting his head back in pleasure. "Don't stop, Claude, don't stop—"

Their positions shifted, and now Lorenz lay upon his own bed, his legs spread wide while he looked down at his own body, his swollen stomach. He cupped it with both hands, letting out a soft sound of pleasure at the feeling of holding his own weight, of the knowledge that Claude's baby was growing inside him. 

As if Lorenz had summoned him, Claude walked into his room then and came to join him on the bed, bending to kiss his swollen stomach. Then Claude was inside him again, holding Lorenz's stomach reverently as he fucked into him hungrily, going faster and harder, driving Lorenz almost to his peak.

Lorenz woke up with a soft cry on his lips, spilling himself in his smalls before he quite knew when or where he was. He blinked awake slowly, putting his hand to his flat stomach instinctively, then slipping it down into his smalls and wincing at the sticky mess from his still-hard cock. 

"Well," he murmured, enough of the dregs of his dream clinging to him that he couldn't pretend ignorance. "Shit."

—

Lorenz was late to breakfast. He arrived, somewhat pink-faced and disheveled after hurrying to ready himself. 

Claude was still halfway through his meal, and he gestured for Lorenz to join him. "Did you oversleep?"

"Something like that," Lorenz said, avoiding his eyes. 

Claude nudged a covered dish toward him. "I saved you some scraps, I didn't want you to arrive and find Raphael had eaten all the leftovers."

Lorenz sagged, feeling suddenly fond. He offered Claude a grateful smile. "Thank you, Claude, I—"

"It's the least I can do for the future mother of my children, after all," Claude said with a wink. 

Lorenz was not proud to say that he threw an awful lot more than just one tea caddy, but he also did not regret it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1259819364683075584) | [my three houses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)


End file.
